


A woman and a fairly

by Anonymous



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Fairytale - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Title





	A woman and a fairly

The blonde fairly laid beside the grey haired woman. Both panting endlessly. Both naked. The two were in a secret relationship that nobody could no about. It started last year at a Christmas party where they first meant, and got drunk. They ended up kissing each other.

Now it was was Christmas again, and Santa was out deriving the presents to children around the world. The fairly got off the bed, took her wand and waved it around her. Her blue dress appeared and her wings appeared. She waved it around her lover and her lover's red robe appeared.

The fairly made her way to the other side of the bed where her lover was sitting. She kissed her on the lips, and said "Merry Christmas." And with the wave of her wand she was gone.


End file.
